


One bite is all it takes

by Shadow_of_a_shadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_a_shadow/pseuds/Shadow_of_a_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little stroy between vampire Dean and his angel Castiel. </p><p>Bad English, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One bite is all it takes

"I want it," Dean's teeth sharpens" I need it, Cas" The angel tried not to look into the vampire's red eyes, but he can't. Being pinned on the bed with both hands spread across, there is not much space to move around. "No. You are addicted Dean. Try to fight it." "One bite is all it takes, Cas," Dean is begging, but at the same time, comanding. "just one bite." 

Yes, Dean is addicted. The first time Castiel offered his angelic blood was just to save him from death. However, the vampire began to addicted. More each time, and more frequently. Due to his sympathetic, the angel offered it. But it is the time to stop, angel power weakens if too much blood is lost.

"Sorry, Dean. Not anymore, just don't please?" the sapphires waters, a pleading gaze cut throught his blue eyes. He doesn't want to upset his lover, but this must be stopped. "Fine," Dean releases his grip, giving room for Castiel to sit up, "show me your wings then." This is an order, he can tell it by the tone, but the angel doesn't know why. Castiel took off his trench coat, the blue tie next, and finally his white shirt, revealing his pale skin. As he turns his back towards the Whichester, a pair of inky black wings unfolded from the flesh.

Dean walks toward the angel, hand stoking the bone of the wing, making Castiel stirs. After all, wings were the most senitive part of these heavenlys. Dean's other hand get a bunch of the black feathers, guilding Castiel onto the bed again. "I think I do know much about angels. First, their blood were delicious and sweet," Dean trace his hand downwards of wings. "Second, the most sensitive part of an angel is the wing base" the older Winchester's skillful hands brushes this special place, Cas buried his face into the pillow, moaning loudly. A wicked grin slowly took over the red-eyed's face as he continued, "And last but not least. Castiel, you are going to give me your blood." Dean lowers and stabs his sharp teeth into Cas' shoulder, the angelic liquid flows down the vampire's throat as he keep on sucking, licking, mouthing. Wanting more and more from him. 

Castiel wants to fight back, but he is overpowered by the Winchester, whose hand is still stroking his weakness. "Please, Dean stop it," The begging of an angel is like music to Dean's ears. He feels his powers started to fade and he begins to give in. "That's it, Cas. Now be a good angel for me," Dean's mouth is coated with red when he speaks. Castiel turns back, facing the vampire. The red-eyed wrap his hand around the angel's hip, and pulls him closer to himself. With a smile, Dean kisses Castiel. The angel leans into the kiss without resistance, making soft sounds in the kiss.

Dean first breaks the kiss, both of the lips were filled with want. "Cas, I am full today. I'll see you next time, now take a rest." The angel obeys with a nod and close his blue eyes. Dean caress his lover's chocolate dark hair. He kisses the wound that he left on the pale skin before he snaped his fingers and vanished.


End file.
